The present invention relates to a hand rail attachment for beds that provides a support structure for the bed occupant to utilize in climbing in and out of the bed and in shifting positions while in the bed. The attachment also functions as a guard rail that pivots in and out of position to permit ready access for making the bed and ministering to the needs of the bed occupant.
Devices of the same general nature are known in the art, but none of them combine the novel features of the present invention. Examples of the prior art devices are shown in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 5,038,430 08/13/91 Bly 4,724,559 02/16/88 Bly, et al. 3,616,469 11/02/71 Injeski 3,474,473 10/28/69 Hannaberg 2,904,799 09/22/59 Berlin 2,648,850 08/18/53 Warren ______________________________________
The patent to Warren shows a typical guard rail that can be removably mounted on a variety of bed rails. The patents to Injeski, Hannaberg, and Berlin disclose guard rail attachments that are positioned under and held in place by the bed mattress, a feature also utilized by the present invention. The patents to Bly and Bly, et al., disclose guard rails with novel attachment means and telescoping rails that are selectively adjustable. Spring-biased locking means are provided to fix the rails in position.
The prior art devices do not provide a convenient vertically adjustable rail structure that pivots in and out of position as need for access to the bed.